


Bridge the Gap

by Yojojalapenjo



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cheering Up, Deep Thinking, F/M, Rip purp, Sad Reader, Second chapter includes your color, You can be any color you want idc, imposter Brown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/pseuds/Yojojalapenjo
Summary: It’s midnight, and Brown is itching for a kill. You just so happen to be up. Conversation ensues.
Relationships: Brown/Crewmate (Among Us), Brown/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update - my friend Executortionist made fanart! Placing at the beginningof the story. Tysm friend, it’s so beautiful!

**Brown was on the prowl. **

In the dark of the Skeld hallways, he stalked through the upper engines; passing by the medbay, his watchful eyes scanned every inch of the metal floors, waiting to catch an unsuspecting victim off guard.

Most of the crew was asleep. Brown knew a few were up and about, either finishing late-night tasks or they were simply restless.

You were the latter.

He found you in the cafeteria with your back to the entire room: your gaze focused solely on the ocean of stars outside of large glass windows. You were bathed in starlight, each white twinkle and stroke of black or blue reflecting off of your helmet. Unfortunately for Brown, you sensed his presence and turned your head in his direction.

“Hi, Brown,” You greeted, voice somber. Brown found this quite odd, as usually you were more on the sunny side.

You turned your head to face forward once more as Brown approached you, hiding one arm behind his back ever so slightly to drop the hidden knife up his sleeve into the palm of his hand.

“Why are you up?” Brown questions, his voice low and scratchy. He doesn’t normally talk a lot.

“Can’t sleep,” You answer honestly, and Brown takes the spot on the bench next to you. 

Even though he can’t see your face, Brown knows you are troubled. Somehow, this probes his curiosity.

“What’s on your mind?” Brown rumbles with a tilt of his head, and your eyebrows furrow tightly together.

“...Do you think humans and imposters can coexist?” Your voice is barely above a whisper, and Brown pauses. He wasn’t expecting that.

“...Say more,” He prompts, clenching his fist tightly around his weapon. You exhale as you try to collect your thoughts, tapping your finger idly on the bench.

“I mean, I just wonder...” You say, quietly. “If we could coexist. Would that stop them from killing humans? Would we be able to live in peace?”

“Unlikely,” Brown says dryly, and youwilt at that.

“Yeah,” You sigh. “You’re probably right.”

Brown’s fingers itch inside the confines of his gloves, and his muscles tighten, an inner voice chanting for him to  _ kill, kill, kill _ . He makes no move to flash out his knife and cut your throat right then and there, finding that he is somehow immoveable because of your question.

Now Brown feels troubled. He curls his lip angrily when he can’t seem to make himself kill you, and promptly slides the knife back up his sleeve before crossing his arms, facing forward. It’s quiet for a while, until he speaks.

“...It’s not such a bad thought,” Brown quietly admits, bringing your attention away from the beautiful loneliness of space. When you don’t answer, Brown continues. “For imposters and humans to get along. It’s unlikely that it will happen anytime soon—the killings are all too fresh, too recent. So will human’s anger be towards them,” Brown says, not looking at you. “Maybe... maybe one day, far in the future, someone will bridge that gap between our species, and we can live in peace.”

Brown dare not bring up the fact that by ‘our’, he meant  _ his _ breed of imposter and _your_ human race.

You’re silent for a long time while you mull over his words, your mood seeming to lift slowly, like a plant just breaking out of the surface. Brown can feel you smile at him when he looks at you, and he forces down the nerves inside his stomach.

“Yeah,” You breathe out, obviously cheered up. “That’s a nice thought.”

The two of you sit in a remainder of undisturbed silence; the view outside your ships’ window being a nice distraction. Brown glances at you when he hears you hum gently. You meet his gaze.

“Thank you,” You tell him sincerely. Brown feels his temperature rise.

“Sure,” He mutters.

_ Another night _ , Brown thinks to himself, and returns his gaze to the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown mulls over your words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all wanted a continuation, I was inspired to write this :] 
> 
> Might make more, we’ll see.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: oh yeah, finally gave you a color. You will be pink!

**Brown fidgeted with the rim of his gloves.**

He leaned against a pile of large boxes in storage while Green finished off killing Purple.

  
Crunch, splat.

“...Hey, Green?” Brown asked in a distant voice, not quite looking at his fellow imposter. Green swiped his tongue across his bloody maw before grunting, indicating he was listening. “Do you think one day, we could live among the humans?”

  
“We already are,” Green states bluntly.

  
“I mean not as imposters. Not...” Brown looks at Purple’s remains. “Murderers.”

  
Green busts a gut, quite literally as his middle section spreads wide open in arrays of jagged-sharp teeth, the imposter leaning back as the terrible noise ripped through him.

  
“Mate,” Green says once he’s finished laughing, teeth clacking together in a wicked smile. “I think we’re far past that. What have you been listening to?” His crewmate muses while lifting Purple’s legs from the floor and dumping them into the garbage shoot. Brown fidgeted with his gloves some more.

  
“...Was just thinking,” He mumbles. Green snorts.

  
“Careful, Brown. You’re beginning to sound like a human,” Green jokes, but Brown doesn’t find it within him to laugh. After Green’s tentacles lap up the puddle of blood from the floor, he stretches, clapping a hand on Brown’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t pity the humans, mate. They don’t stand a chance against us.”

  
Brown doesn’t respond. 

  
Green then takes out his tablet, humming out-of-tune to himself as he hovers his finger over the Sabotage button. “Hey, I think that girl’s in electrical. If you take her out, we’ll only have four more left to kill. Easy victory!”

  
Brown tenses up.

  
“Is that wise?” He finds himself asking in a dangerously low voice. “You’ve just killed Purple. If we kill off another crewmate this soon, they’re going to be highly suspicious.”

  
“Pfft,” Green sticks his sharp tongue out at Brown in a mocking hiss. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

Fix Lights: 0%

Brown pushes himself off of the wall, feeling his heart begin to race. “Green,” He warns to the darkness, but the other has already begun slinking away towards electrical, laughing.

  
Brown feels his skin crawl, and vaguely does your conversation from a few weeks ago flash through his mind.

_“Maybe... maybe one day, far in the future, someone will bridge that gap between our species, and we can live in peace.”_

Brown’s fist clenches. He had really said that to you, hadn’t he? And you believed him.

...Did _Brown_ believe him?

  
  
  


“Hey! Someone locked the doors to electrical, I can’t get in!”

  
Brown’s head snaps up at this, and his feet are moving before he can stop them.

  
Venting from security or medbay would take too long; be too late. It was now or never.

  
Brown shouldered past Red who let out a noise of confusion, allowing mighty tendrils to shoot from his spacesuit and puncture the thick metal doors that were no match for his stronger biology. Quite literally Brown ripped the doors open and barged in, ignoring the noises of confusion behind him.

  
Green turned at the commotion, letting out a bark of surprise when Brown stakes a tendril through his midsection. Brown lifts him up and slams the imposter against the wall, pinning him there.

  
Green lets out a monstrous shriek of pain just as the lights come back on, and you are trembling on the ground before Brown and your remaining crewmates standing at the entrance. No one speaks.

  
Brown himself is shaking horrifically, shoulders rising and falling with every nervous breath he takes. Kneeling down, he sticks his hand out towards you, and you flinch. Through his nerves, Brown has to remind himself not to speak in his native tongue before he speaks to you.

  
“So,” Brown says. “Earlier, you asked me if I thought it was possible for humans and imposters to coexist.”

  
Everyone is listening, and Brown’s voice is extremely rough and nervous.

  
“Would you like to bridge that gap?”

It takes a minute for you to shakily place your hand in Brown’s, allowing him to help you to your feet.

  
Your knees are nearly knocking together, and you don’t let go of his hand. Brown’s face twists with concern.

“...Pink?” He begins to ask in a fearful tone, tensing when he hears you begin to sniffle and sob.

  
Brown is caught even more off guard when you yank him into a hug, sobbing into his chest, holding onto him with a grip like vice.

He’s stiff at first, but slowly he brings his free arm around you; just holding you, letting you cry freely.

  
From where Green hangs on the wall, he groans, blood dripping from his torso. “Fuckin’ simp,” He hisses before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft brown :)


End file.
